Historia Regum Britannia/Overview
Cermonial Name: Formal Name: | aliases = | kanji = hisutoria reggumu burittaniia | romaji = ヒストリア・レッグム・ブリッタニーア | meaning = The History of the Kings of Britain (Main) On the Deeds of the Britons (Ceremonial) | race = | birthdate = 10 February, 1850 | birthplace = Albion | age = 15-16 (GoM) 49-50 (AA) | gender = Male | height = 160 cm (5'3"), 170 cm (5'7") (GoM) 183 cm (6'0") (AA) | weight = | hair color = Purple | eye color = Golden | unique trait = | sign = Aquarius | bloodtype = | affiliation = Brtiannica Trading Company Britannica | previous affiliation = | occupation = King | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Britannica | education = | marital status = Single | goal = Bring peace and end conflicts | family = Solomon Britannia (Father)† Igraine Britannia (Mother)† | status = Active | skill = Swordplay Alchemy Expert Tachician Expert Marksmen | weapons = Sword | alchemy = }} , the man who defies the laws of equivalent exchange, the first singularity whose existence is abnormal, King Historia!| Semiramis during the Ocean War| }} (also known as the Merchant King, Captain Historia, Captain Britannia, King Britannia, Lightning Alchemist, Britannia of the Seas or the First Singularity or simply Britannia) is the of Brtiannica, former State Alchemist of the , and the founder of the Brtiannica Trading Company. He is the formally the youngest state alchemist to ever join, officially recognize at the of 14 years old. He is the main character in , a support character in and a possible character in . He come to prominence due to his extraordinary alchemical skill of transmutating lightning and used it on conjunction with his sword. He was personally congratulated by King Bradly due to this, and was named the Lightning Alchemist. After becoming one, he traveled the country, and protecting its citizens. Eventually gaining friends along the way and even stopping secret slave activity, he founded the Brtiannica Trading Company where he would defect from the Amestrian State Military after the and founded the kingdom of Britannica. Since Britannica's founding, Historia had gathered a number of allies from all other the world with various alchemical skills and abilities, and eventually his gained such alchemical power he was able to gain a true Philosopher's Stone. However, at some point n time, he performed a taboo alchemical practice that forced him to became cursed to never die by age or almost any means and became a singularity in existence, however he also gained knowledge attributed to and no longer need a . Appearance Historia is a tall, attractive man with tan skin and a muscular build. He has golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. Clothes After defecting from the State Military, Historia now wears floor-length purple and white robes, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed red shoes. He also wears a lot of jewelry, thin ahoge that sticks straight up. He carries himself confidently and usually has an easy smile on his face. Personality Historia is a laid-back state alchemist and a king who seems to enjoy the free life. He prefers a world without war, and became a state alchemist for that reason. However, after the , he left the military and founded Britannica as he wish for a place with no wars, no conflicts or any form of abuse, racism of any kind. Abilities Physical Abilities At his prime, his was a one of the physically strongest graduates to become a state alchemist. Seemingly having strength above the average of a 14 year old, he had demonstrated high agility in combat and reactive capabilities to situations on the fly. He is able to scale towering buildings, leap across large gaps and perform acrobatic abilities. He possess sharp eyesight and instinct, allowing him to quickly judge and act accordingly. It was even said by King Bradly he'd be a perfect human-based Homunculus for Greed due to his physical skills. Alchemy Commonly called the , Historia was the youngest state alchemist, becoming one at the age of 14 years old. His skill over the transmutation of lightning allowed him to perform incredible alchemical feats that places senior state alchemists below. He is able to use his seal to generate electricity by using his very own from his hands and some parts of his body. Due to this, he is able to control the eletrical signals in his body to be accelerated to great proportations, allowing him to process information 5x to even 10x faster then a human being. Category:Character Overviews